List of Devil May Cry media
A list of officially released Devil May Cry media. Games Main *''Devil May Cry'' (PS2) *''Devil May Cry 2'' (PS2) *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' (PS2) and Special Edition (PS2 and PC) *''Devil May Cry 5th Anniversary Collection'' - A collection of the first three games. (PS2) *''Devil May Cry 4'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC) and Special Edition (Xbox One, PS4, and PC) *''DmC: Devil May Cry'' (PS3, Xbox 360, PC) and Definitive Edition (Xbox One and PS4) *''Devil May Cry HD Collection'' - The first three games in HD (PC, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4) *''Devil May Cry 5'' (Xbox One, PS4, and PC) Mobile *''Devil May Cry: Deadshot'' *''Devil May Cry 3 mobile'' *''Devil May Cry 4 Refrain'' *''DmC: The Eye of Dante'' *''Devil May Cry: War of the Peak'' Pachislot *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement'' *''CR Devil May Cry 4'' Other media *''Devil May Cry: The Animated Series'' - an anime series. *''Devil May Cry 3'' - a manga set before the game. Unfinished. *Graphic novels: **''Devil May Cry Volume 1'' - set before original Devil May Cry. **''Devil May Cry Volume 2'' - set before Devil May Cry 2. **''Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune'' - a two-volume graphic novel expanding on the events of Devil May Cry 4. **''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare'' - a prequel novel set before Devil May Cry 5. *''Devil May Cry'' - a comic book series loosely retelling the events of the first game. Unfinished. *''DmC: Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil'' - a two-part comic tie-in to the DmC: Devil May Cry game Artbooks *DMC1: **''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition'' **''Devil May Cry Graphic File'', a reprint of Graphic Edition with added artwork. *DMC3: **''Devil May Cry 3 Material Collection - Note of Naught'' **''Devil May Cry Memorial Album: Precious Tears'' *DMC4: **''Art of the Devil'' **''Devil May Cry 4 Devil's Material Collection'' *Others: **''Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts, includes concepts from ''Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3 and Devil May Cry 4. The name is a reference to the original chronological order of the franchise. **''DmC Devil May Cry: Visual Art'' Soundtracks *''Devil May Cry Dante's Selection'' - a promo CD for the OST of the first game. *''Devil May Cry Original Soundtrack'' *''Devil May Cry 2 Original Soundtrack'' *''Devil May Cry 3 Original Soundtrack'' *''Devil May Cry 4 Original Soundtrack'' **''Devil May Cry 4 Special Soundtrack'' - selected tracks from the game. *''Devil May Cry: Dangerous Hits'' - a compilation of tracks from the first three games. *''DmC: Devil May Cry Soundtrack'' - one of the three official soundtracks for DmC: Devil May Cry. **''DmC: Devil May Cry Noisia Soundtrack'' - the second of the three official soundtracks for DmC: Devil May Cry **''No Redemption/Combichrist'' - the third of the three official soundtracks for DmC: Devil May Cry *''Devil May Cry O.S.T.'' - soundtrack for the anime. **''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol. 1'' - A radio drama featuring the cast of the anime. **''Devil May Cry Drama CD Vol. 2''- Second part of the radio drama featuring the cast of the anime. *''Devil May Cry HR / HM Arrange'' - An album feturing remixes of 12 soundtracks from Devil May Cry through Devil May Cry 4 *''Devil May Cry X The Last Judgement - OST'' - Soundtrack of the pachinko game. *''Devil May Cry 5 Original Soundtrack'' Sound Books *''Devil May Cry Sound DVD Book - The Sacred Heart'' *''Devil May Cry 2 Sound DVD Book - Dance With The Devil'' *''Devil May Cry 3 Sound DVD Book - Raising The Devil'' *''Devil May Cry Film DVD Book - the Trinity of Fates'' Stage Plays *''Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry'' - A collaborative stage play with the Devil May Cry series and Sengoku Basara series.More Cast Revealed for Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry Stage Play *''Devil May Cry The Live Hacker'' - A musical stage play. References Category:Devil May Cry media